Olvidando el pasado
by Reela
Summary: Allen,Lavi y Kanda son eviados de mision al sur de Holanda, pero por dicha mision van a parar a un burdel.Que le depara en ese sitio a los exorcistas y mas aun al pobre de Allen. Yullen/Violencia/Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Hola que tal aquí les traigo otra loca idea de mi imaginación sobre esta serie espero y que les guste espero reviews para saber qué tal le fue

Y muchas gracias por sus reviews en mi otro fic que por cierto también es un yullen como se nota que me encanta esta pareja XD

**Advertencias**

Pues un poco de uso de malas palabras cortesía samurái boy, un intento de violación y un intento de lemon.

**Aclaraciones**

Las letras cursivas son pensamientos y las que están entre comillas también.

Pues ya sin mucho blablaba aquí les dejo el producto de una noche de desvelo 9.9.

Espero poder escribir mas y tal vez me aviente otro fic largo pero este de universo alterno (me encantan los universos alternos ) claro si están de acuerdo en que siga escribiendo y publicando mis ocurrencias, bueno ya sin más a leer se ha dicho ^-^ (Todos-que ya se calle ¬¬ Reela-está bien u.u )

**Pareja** Yullen

**D Gray Man** no me pertenece es de Hoshino Katsura

***Olvidando el pasado***

**Capitulo 01.**

En la oficina del científico loco con complejo de hermana se encontraba un chico de blanca cabellera en una situación muy conocida por todos en la orden.

-Komuisan- dijo con un tono sutil de su dulce voz

-Leenalee .... **no**....... te......- dijo el susodicho en murmullos casi inentendibles, el chico de blanca cabellera miraba la escena con una gotita en la sien, suspirando de manera de resignación decidió acercarse al oído y susurrar lo típico para que el loco despertase una segunda gota en su sien apareció después de decirlo ya que por arte de magia aquel siempre despertaba de esa manera.

-Tranquilícese Komui Leenale no se va a casar- le decía

- Allen eres el primero en llegar te informare de que trata la misión en cuanto lleguen tus compañeros- le dijo el chino recuperando la compostura después de semejante escena

-Está bien- le dijo mientras se sentaba en el gran sillón situado frente del escritorio o bueno lo que se supone que era ya que se encontraba tan infestado de papeles que más bien parecía un chiquero. De pronto se escucho que tocaban la puerta y que enseguida se abrió para dar paso a un chico alegre y extrovertido de cabellera roja.

-Buenos días Komui

-Buenos días Lavi- dijeron al unisonó

-OH! Moyashi-chan que a alegría verte al parecer nos toco ir juntos de misión

-¡Soy Allen! y si parece que nos toca ir juntos

-Otra vez con ustedes- se escucho a lo lejos bueno más bien en la entrada de la oficina

-Oh Yu también viene con nosotros

-Cuantas veces tendré que decirte que no me llames por mi nombre

-No seas amargado

-Hump hump-ignorado- coff coff!- tocio para hacerse notar entre los presentes el científico loco- Bueno chicos ya que estan todos aquí les explicare de que va esta misión primero tomen- les paso una carpeta- Este es el informe como verán no es mucho lo que han podido recaudar los buscadores así que tendrán que ingeniárselas para localizar al culpable de las desapariciones de las personas de ese sitio.

-Así que nos vamos hasta Rotterdam

-¿En donde es Lavi?- pregunto de forma inocente el chico albino

-Es hasta Holanda bueno más bien Holanda del Sur

-Che, cuando partimos- dijo de pronto el chico japonés

-Pues ya tienen que ir a empacar sus cosas su tren sale en una hora

-Bien entonces nos vemos luego- se despidieron alegremente excepto por el japonés

-Que tengan suerte y regresen enteros por favor

-Gracias Komui- dijieron al unisonó el peliblanco y el pelirrojo.

-Che- fue lo último que se escucho.

En el tren rumbo a Holanda iban dos chicos de los cuales uno de ellos llevaba cara de sueño producto de que el chico de frente suyo no paraba de hablar

-Oye Allen no te duermas no me dejes aquí solo- decía con un puchero gracioso

-Lavi la verdad es que tengo mucho sueño y ya que nos espera un viaje largo quiero aprovechar para descansar todo este camino deberías de hacer lo mismo

-Yo ya soy un chico mayor y no requiero de tantas horas de sueño

-Que estas queriendo decir- decía con una venita en la sien- el que tengas 18 no te hace un adulto la mayoría de las veces actúas como un crio

-Pues yo no me niego a divertirme cuando puedo pero bueno quizás tengas razón es un viaje largo y hay que aprovecharlo para descansar en caso de que alguna sorpresa se nos presente en el camino.

-Ya lo dijiste así que ya duérmete

-Está bien moyashi-chan

-Que soy Allen!!!!!!-¬¬*

Mientras tanto en el asiento continuo se encontraba un joven japonés con los nervios crispados ya que sus dos compañeros no se callaban y no lo dejaban meditar a gusto.

-Che hasta que se callaron

Debido a tanto relajo ya se le había espantado el poco sueño que tenia y tenía que ocupar el tiempo en algo así que decidió leer el informe.

-_Así que han estado desapareciendo personas en el puerto de Rotterdam aquí dice que se les ha visto frecuentar Pascha, ese Komui lo voy a matar como se atreve a mandarnos a este sitio, pero en fin ya me las pagara cuando regrese, así que desaparecen una vez entrando a este lugar, de seguro que es un akuma._

Y así iba el japonés leyendo hasta que se quedo profundamente dormido. El tren paro su recorrido indicando que acababan de llegar a la estación de Lille ahí tendrían que transbordar a otro tren rumbo a Bélgica con más exactitud a la estación de Brúcelas.

-Nuestro tren llegan en dos horas. Dijo el pelirrojo

-Arrggggg

-......

-.......

-Lo siento tengo hambre podríamos ir a comer algo en lo que llega el tren -comento el chico peliblanco

-Tú siempre tienes hambre moyashi-chan, pero yo también tengo algo de hambre ¿Que dices Yu?

-Que más da

-He!!!!!!!!!!-exclamo el pelirrojo

-¿Qué?-contesto el japonés

-No me dijiste nada sobre no llamarte por tu nombre

-Tiene caso que lo diga-contesto con su tono varonil y echando una mirada de lado haciendo que su perfil no pasara desapercibido por muchos y mas por las mujeres que andaban por ahí mas de una se sonrojo al ver tal expresión.

-Bueno que les parece si nos vamos ya que me muero de hambre-dijo en peliblanco volteándose rápidamente ya que sintió que sus mejillas ardían al ver a su compañero japonés

En el restaurante no pasaron desapercibidos ya que nuestro peliblanco pidió un listado de alimentos que casi deja vacio el local y más de uno de los empleados se le salían los ojos de sus cuencas al ver tal cantidad de comida reunida en una sola mesa.

-Come tranquilamente no te vayas a atorar Allen- decía el pelirrojo mientras comía tranquilamente sus alimentos

-Esmp que tempgo muchpga hampbre

-Primero traga y después habla moyashi

-Que soy Allen que no lo entiendes bakanda

-Retira lo dicho moyashi

-No lo voy a hacer bakanda!

-Maldito moyashi

-Retrasado

-Ya dejen de pelear ustedes dos y apúrense a comer que nos queda poco tiempo si no nos tendremos que esperar hasta mañana

-Dile al barril sin fondo que se apure

-Ya termine señor soba-san

-Que dijiste!

-Ya basta!!-grito el pelirrojo y jalando de un brazo se llevo al peliblanco

-Che

Salieron del local más que satisfechos pero cerca de ahí había una cafetería en donde exhibían deliciosos postres que no pasaron desapercibidos por el peliblanco

-Quiero ir allí-dijo en un tono infantil

-Che ya comiste demasiado

-Es verdad Allen

-Yo quiero- dijo poniendo unos ojos de cachorro y una carita linda de tristeza

-Che apresúrate- dijo ocultando la reacción que tuvo al ver la cara de Allen suplicando por ir a la dichosa cafetería

-Si Allen date prisa

-Si- dijo y se fue a la cafetería

-Es tan lindo el moyashi-chan si fuera chica seria mi ideal- dijo en pelirrojo

-No sé que le ves de lindo es un renacuajo

-Ya regrese mira Lavi te traje esto- mostrándole una deliciosa rebanada de pastel

-Oh gracias Allen

-De nada Lavi

-Y tú que te compraste

-Pues todo esto- y saco una gran bolsa llena de pan, una gota en la sien es lo que se vio en el pelirrojo y el japonés

-A Yu que le trajiste- dijo en tono de burla

-Yo no necesito nada y sobre todo del moyashi caminen que se nos hace tarde

Esto ultimo entristeció mucho al peliblanco, el pelirrojo al notarlo trato de animarlo. Ya en el tren rumbo a Bruselas el viaje no paso a mayores unas bromas de parte del pelirrojo y unas cuantas jugadas de póker, llegaron sin ningún problema a la estación de Bruselas de ahí tendrían que agarrar otro tren con destino al puerto de Rotterdam que esa era la ciudad de su destino llegaron a tiempo a la cuidad y un buscador los recibió indicándoles que camino tendrían que recorrer para llegar a lugar de los hechos. Primero tendrían que ir a hospedarse y de allí saldrían hasta el centro del puerto en busca de pistas para resolver el misterio que envuelve las desapariciones de ahí.

-Bien según tengo entendido las desapariciones tienen origen cerca de esta región- decía el pelirrojo señalando el mapa que traía

-Más bien de un sitio en específico. Dijo en japonés- se llama Pascha está a unas calles de por aquí

-Parece que lo conoces- dijo el pelirrojo

-Lamentablemente-contesto el japonés

Un instante después una corriente de aire corrió detrás de los exorcista ya que se encontraban en completo mutismo ya que habían llegado al lugar de los hechos

-¿Es aquí?- dijo el peliblanco

-Seguro que es aquí Yu-chan

-Si aquí es- dijo en tono de fastidio

-¡Es un burdel!-dijo el peliblanco

-Así parece-dijo el pelirrojo

-Che

-Aaaaa! -grito de pronto el albino llevándose las manos a la cabeza y palideciendo

-De seguro es un mal recuerdo cortesía del General Cross

-Che ya dejen de parlotear y vamos de una puta vez que en cuanto mas rápido mejor

-Si. dijo con resignación

-Hey Yu ¿Por qué conoces este lugar?¿Sera acaso que tú?

-Cállate

-Pero tenemos un problema Yu

-¿Cual?

-Este-dijo señalando al peliblanco- es menor de edad y no lo dejaran entrar

-Ya veremos esconde el rostro y ponte la capucha de manera que sobresalga el cabello de anciano que tienes

-Que!!!

-Solo haz lo que te digo moyashi

-Está bien "pero me la vas a pagar bakanda"

En la entrada del lugar se encontraban dos tipos grandes como de 2 metros de altura y muy musculosos al parecer eran los guardias de dicho lugar.

-Que desean

-Queremos pasar

-Están seguros yo no lo creo

-Solo traemos con nosotros a nuestro abuelo quiere cumplir uno de sus deseos antes de morir

Se miraron el uno al otro y vieron al abuelo y asintieron positivamente dejándolos pasar al recinto en interior era muy elegante un poco extravagante pero no dejaba de tener buen gusto había un bar y varias mesas disponibles y al parecer un espectáculo estaba por iniciar, una joven mujer que enseguida vio entrar a dos jóvenes seguidos por un anciano que al parecer era muy saludable ya que caminada bastante bien no les quito el ojo de encima y se encamino hacia en donde ellos se encontraban. Los chicos no pasaron desapercibidos ya que la mayoría de las chicas pusieron sus ojos en los nuevos clientes y es que no era para mas ya que en el lugar abundaban los viejos o señores mayores y que entraran unos jóvenes era una novedad bastante buena.

-Oye Yu-chan no sabía que te conocías esos trucos

-Che ya cállate y tú ya te puedes quitar esa capucha

-Gracias Kanda

-Che

-Y ahora que, lo que yo sugiero es que primero observemos el lugar

-Bien

-Che vamos ahí- dijo señalando una mesa que se encontraba al frente del escenario

Enseguida que tomaron asiento una de las chicas se acerco a ellos con el claro objetivo de agarrar a uno de ellos

-Buenas noches tengan que se les ofrece

-Yo quiero una cerveza-dijo el pelirrojo

-Y tu- señalando al japonés

-Tráeme un whisky

-Y a esta preciosura que se le ofrece-mirando coquetamente al peliblanco

-Yo... una copa de vino está bien

-En seguida te la traigo

-Vaya Allen quien lo diría que tomas vino además de que la traes loca

-No digas eso Lavi- dijo en un reproche haciendo que sus mejillas se tornaran rojas haciéndolo tan adorable a la vista que no paso desapercibido por las damas del lugar

-Che solo espero que no te vayas a emborrachar moyashi

-Vamos Yu no seas amargado y por cierto ¿Cómo es que conoces este lugar?

-Es verdad Kanda ¿Cómo es que conoces este sitio?

-Deisha me trajo engañado ya que era mi cumpleaños

-Y dime que tal atienden aquí

-¡Lavi!

-Que quiero saber chance y me echo una aventura aquí

-Pues está bien

-¿¡Kanda!?

-Que!

-No nada -dijo en un tono con un aire de tristeza

-Por cierto Kanda cuando fue tu primera vez- dijo en pelirrojo tomando por sorpresa al peliblanco que sin querer se tenso un poco ya que también le preguntarían a él.

-Che a ti que te importa

-O es que acaso no la has tenido- le dijo en modo de picarle la cresta al japonés

-Che fue a los 17 y no doy detalles

-A los 17 ja la mía fue a los 16 soy un poco más experimentado que tu- decía en tono burlón el pelirrojo mientras que el peliblanco estaba callado no habían notado desde que empezaron a hablar que se había puesto triste y su rostro empezaba a mostrar cierto temor respecto al hablar de ese tema de echo desde que habían ido a parar a ese sitio el chico estaba más callado.

-Y tu Allen ya te estrenaste-pregunto con mucha curiosidad el pelirrojo

-Prefiero no hablar de eso- y se volteo de manera que solo se le veía la espalda pasando desapercibida la cara triste que puso, en el bar del lugar se encontraba la chica encargada de llevar las bebidas de los chicos

-Oye Zafiro ya veo que no le quitas los ojos de encima-decía el cantinero

-Es que no ves que están buenísimos ninguno de los tres está nada mal cada cual tiene su encanto propio-decía con un aura rosa llenas de flores y corazones y soltando uno que otro suspiro

-Ya me di cuenta-dijo con una gotita en la sien- aquí tienes el pedido-enseguida los puso sobre una bandeja en eso iba cuando llego una de sus compañeras una chica alta rubia y de buena figura con un vestido rojo pasión entallado que la hacía resaltar mas

-Hola Natasha veo que tienes suerte te toco atender a tres hermosuras pero no son mucho para ti dime ¿Cual es el que te gusto?

-Pues a mí me encanto el chico peliblanco pero mejor me quedo con el pelirrojo y ¿A ti?

-Pues yo voy por el peliblanco es tan mono que no me resisto

-A pues yo me quedo con el japonés es completamente exquisito- dijo una chica pelicastaña que llevaba un vestido en un tono rosa pálido que al igual que su compañera estaba ajustado a su figura

-Pues no se diga mas, Esme vamos por ellos- y así las chicas se dirigieron a la mesa de nuestros queridos exorcistas

-Hola que tal como les pareció el lugar-pregunto una chica pelinegra con vestido color crema

-Pues muy bien gracias- contesto muy cortésmente el peliblanco

-Aquí les traigo sus bebidas- poniendo cada vaso frente a uno de los chicos-ellas son unas amigas mías ella es Zafiro-y se presento la rubia- ella es Esme-se presento la pelicastaña- y yo soy Natasha- y se presento la pelinegra, recibieron miradas de envida ya que las tres chicas prácticamente se desvivían por atenderlos

-Gracias y mucho gusto en conocerlas-contesto el pelirrojo echándole el ojo a les tres chicas se acerco al oído del peliblanco para susurrarle

- Oye Allen ¿Cual es la que te gusta más?

-Lavi que dices estamos aquí por una misión no para divertirnos a costa de ella

-No seas aburrido Allen solo te preguntaba

-Che ya dejen de cuchichiarse

-Bueno chicos en que podemos ayudarles-dijo la pelinegra acercándose al pelirrojo y sentándose en su regazo

-Queremos saber acerca de unas desapariciones que hay por este sitio

-Pues al parecer desaparecen entrando aquí a mi parecer alguien les echo el ojo y se lo lleva hasta la última habitación y pues ahí ya saben lo que pasa, de seguro que no tienen dinero y la chica en cuestión se enfada mucho y los mata, debe de tener algún cómplice

-¿Y quién es la chica en cuestión?

-Se llama Jovank es una chica blanca de pelo rojo intenso y ojos azules por lo regular viste de blanco, pero bueno pasando a cosas mejores tienes pensado pasarla bien esta noche-haciendo clara su insinuación hacia el pelirrojo

-Pues veras

-Si quieres puedes ir con ella conejo idiota-hablo de pronto el japonés- claro si es que puedes

-Gracias por tu autorización ¬¬* ¡Yu-chan! XD

-Maldito conejo-espetó agarrando la empuñadura de mugen

-Pues no se diga más me quedo contigo- dijo la pelinegra guiñándole un ojo al pelirrojo y pasando su brazo alrededor de su cuello atrayéndolo hacia si para depositar un beso bastante provocativo haciendo que el peliblanco abriera los ojos a más no poder de la impresión

-Yo puedo quedarme contigo- pregunto la pelicastaña al japonés del cual solo salió su típico che

-Y yo me quedare con esta hermosura de niño- hablo de pronto la rubia sentándose en las piernas del peliblanco y agarrándole los cachetes y depositándole un beso en la boca , el peliblanco no hizo más que ponerse todo rojo haciéndole competencia al vestido de la chica pero también poniéndose tenso y asustado por la repentina acción de la chica.

-Quien lo diría que el moyashi-chan tendría bastante pegue al parecer nos gano Yu-chan

-Che ¬¬

-Entonces Yu que vas a hacer

-Pues tratare de pasarla bien- camuflaje ando el malestar que sintió al ver que besaban al peliblanco

-Lo siento dijo de pronto el peliblanco necesitó ir al baño- y se paro rápidamente y se dispuso a ir al baño

Lo que no paso desapercibido para el japonés es la perturbación que llevaba en el rostro al parecer estaba casi a punto de llorar. Él japonés chasqueo la lengua como no dándole importancia a lo que le acontecía al peliblanco e intentaba no mostrar su interés hacia el chico ya que se había dado cuenta desde que llegaron de que estaba muy callado, sumiso y algo temeroso se preguntaba que rayos le pasaba al moyashi. Paró en seco sus pensamientos desde cuando él se preocupaba por el idiota ese, no era más que un mocoso problemático, si definitivamente tenía que distraerse y que mejor manera de distracción que con una buena sección de sexo y ya que estaban en el lugar indicado pues hay que aprovecharlo se paro rápidamente y jalo a la chica castaña dándole a entender que lo quería era ir a una habitación y así la chica lo guio hasta una habitación disponible mientras que en la mesa se quedo un conejo muy confundido por las actitudes de sus compañeros pero con una sonrisa.

-Hasta cuando dejaran caer la venda Yu.

En los baños del lugar estaba un chico peliblanco con la cara pálida y triste mirándose en el espejo. Recordando cómo es que a lo lejos logro divisar como Kanda se iba con la chica. De pronto lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus lindos ojos color gris plomo y se soltó a llorar. Como es que me he puesto a llorar por lo que hace el idiota ese y además esta el recuerdo de ese doloroso momento.

.-_Por que tengo que acordarme de eso pensé que ya lo había superado maldita sea, tengo que recuperar la compostura no quiero que nadie se entere de mi pasado así que ya Allen ponte firme por tu mejor sonrisa y ve de frente y no te martirices por el pasado y deja ya de pensar en el antisocial homicida japonés lo que haga me va y me viene no tengo por qué sentirme así por el-_ se dijo así mismo

Así que decidió lavarse la cara para limpiar cualquier rastro de lágrimas salió del baño con el claro objetivo de regresar a la mesa en donde sus compañeros se encontraban rogando por no perderse para no ir a parar a donde no debe.

-Hola que tal ¿Que haciendo un chico hermoso como tú por estos sitios?- hablo de pronto un tipo alto de tez clara con el cabello ondulado, de color rubio, con unos ojos azules como el mar iluminado por el sol y con una sonrisa impecable vestía un traje en color negro con una camisa en tono azul claro.

-¿Eh?

-Vienes solo o acompañado o quizás ya conseguiste compañía que es lo más seguro

-No no yo vengo con mis compañeros

-Oh y se puede saber cuál es tu nombre chico ángel

-"Ángel" me llamo Allen Walker un gusto- ofreció su mano como muestra de educación

-Que chico más educado-estrechando su mano- yo soy Van Nistelrooy encantado- ofreciéndole una cálida sonrisa

-Jejeje!! Gracias igualmente

-Y dime que hace un chico tan mono como tú por estos sitios si no me equivoco eres menor ¿Verdad?

-"Rayos se dio cuenta"

-Pero no te preocupes no se lo diré a nadie- dijo poniendo su dedo índice en sus labios como muestra de su silencio y guiñándole el ojo

-Gracias- dijo mostrando una de sus más lindas sonrisas aunque por dentro tenía muy mala espina de ese sujeto

-"Que lindo si definitivamente tengo que hacerlo mío"- se dijo así mismo relamiéndose los labios y riendo de una manera sádica, o si esta noche la pasaría maravillosamente sometiendo al chico de muchas maneras."

_**-Continuara-**_

**Notas del autor:** Espero y haya sido de su agrado y no me quieran matar por lo que le pueda suceder al pobre de Allen .

Espero reviews para saber si les gusto o no.


	2. Chapter 2

Pues aquí está el segundo capítulo de este fic y como ya lo tenia listo decidi subirlo tambien

**Advertencias**

Que puedo decirles sigue habiendo uso de algunas malas palabras cortesía de samurái boy, además de que habrá un intento de violación y supongo que algo de acción la verdad es que no me considero buena a la hora de describir acción o alguna pelea.

**Aclaraciones**

Las letras en cursivas son pensamientos y las que están entre comillas también

Espero que sea de su agrado y pues me gustaría saber su opinión así que manden muchos reviews. (Kanda- ya deja de andar de pediche y mejor ponte a leer para que escribas como es debido Reela- Solo quiero que me den ánimos pero en fin*suspiro*).

**D Gray Man** no me pertenece es de Hoshino sensei

Pues ya si mas aquí está el capitulo.

***Olvidando el pasado***

**Capitulo 02.**

En una habitación del recinto se encontraba un japonés acompañado por una linda pelicastaña.

-Bueno que es lo que te gusta

-.........

Tomare eso como una indicación de que haga lo que quiera

Dicho esto la chica se acerco al japonés lo empezó a besar superficialmente para después pasar por su cuello y saborearlo en todo su esplendor poco a poco empezó a despojarlo de su abrigo para depositarlo en una silla que estaba cerca de la cama lo guio hasta ella y lo tumbo quedando encima de él poco a poco empezó a despojarle de su camisa para empezar a besar su cuello.

POV de Kanda

-Como es que he venido a parar en esta situación a claro cierto topo por culpa de las expresiones infantiles del moyashi esas sonrisas, esos reproches esa cara de enojo que pone cuando discutimos por cualquier tontería la verdad es que me encanta hacerle perder los estribos ya que yo soy el único que logra ese efecto en el al principio creí que era solo por fastidiarlo pero después era una necesidad el molestarle el obtener esos pucheros de él, como rayos fue a pasarme esto a mi no lo sé, pero lo que realmente no sé, es lo que siento por él renacuajo ese, maldita sea odio estar en esta situación. De pronto me sintio mas ligero y abro los ojos dándome cuenta de que me encontraba tirado en la cama con una mujer encima y semidesnudo, cuánto tiempo pase pensando tan profundamente que ni me di cuenta de que me estaban desnudando no lo sé. La chica se coloco de rodillas y me miro fijamente de pronto la imagen de Allen se me vino a la mente me abofeteé mentalmente.

Se sentó bruscamente en la cama recargando sus codos en las rodillas con las manos en su cabeza y cerrando los ojos.

-¡Rayos!- exclamo furioso consigo mismo como fue a imaginarse al moyashi encima suyo en esa posición tan maravillosa y mas al imaginarse al enano ese desnudo y con una cara tan excitante, definitivamente estaba perdiendo la razón, sentía que tenía unas ganas inmensas de azotarse la cabeza para ver si así desparecían todas esas estúpidas e indecorosas imágenes sobre el moyashi y para colmo de los colmos no era la primera vez que se lo imaginaba de esa manera o se encontrara pensando en el.

-Lo lamento hice algo que no te agrado

-No es eso-contesto fríamente

-A ya veo lo que pasa es que tu estas pensando en alguien

-........

-Tomare eso como un si umm veamos estas frustrado por esa persona o acaso no sabes lo que sientes por ella

-Algo así

-Si lo que sientes cada vez que la vez o escuchas su voz tu corazón se acelera y sientes algo extraño en tu estomago

-Si

-Es porque te gusta

-.....

-Y si además de eso cada vez que le pase algo o lo vez triste te preocupas por ella

-Supongo- pues cada vez que salían de misión no dejaba de preocuparse por el enano ese

-Es por que la quieres

-......¬¬

-Y si también piensas que si algo malo le pasase tu vida ya no sería la misma ya que después de conocerla tu vida se torno diferente que te ha hecho cambiar y la manera de que percibes el mundo de tu alrededor y que si la perdieras tu vida ya no tendría sentido

-........ ¬¬*

-Es por que la amas

-" ¡Que yo que! enamorado del estúpido moyashi no definitivamente ¡no! ¿o sí?, pues cada vez que el estúpido ese se enfrenta al peligro sin medir las consecuencias de sus estupideces me preocupa, espera yo preocupado por el enano ese, pero si yo lo odio si yo lo odio por pensar solo en los demás y no en el mismo es mas yo lo odio por ser un mártir, por ir mostrando esa sonrisa falsa para darles esperanza a los demás, lo odio por ser tan ingenuo, por ser tan dulce, tan amable y sobre todo por hacerme sentir tantas emociones estúpidas que no hacen más que estorbar en esta guerra y además lo odio por provocarme unas inmensas ganas de azotarme la cabeza y por hacerme sentir como un completo mas de hormonas"

-¿Que es lo que piensas sobre el amor?-pregunto de pronto la chica haciendo que saliera de sus pensamientos

-Que es una emoción o sentimiento estúpido que solo te hace más vulnerable ante cualquier enemigo además de que provoca un alto grado de estupidez

-Tienes razón el amor provoca reacciones estúpidas en los individuos pero son las estupideces mas lindas que puedas tener en esta vida y que el amor es una debilidad lo es es la más grande debilidad que tenemos pero también es la más grande fortaleza que tenemos ya que por amor somos capaces de hacer hasta lo imposible, date la oportunidad de conocerlo veras que no te arrepentirás no pierdes nada con decírselo, además ella será una mujer muy afortunada de tenerte eres un gran chico estoy segura de que la cuidaras con tu vida y si te rechaza lucha por su amor y si así no logras nada pues ni modo quizá ella no era la indicada para ti pero algún día llegara siempre hay alguien especial

-Pero...

-¿Pero qué? Acaso tienes miedo a decírselo a ella

-No es ella es el- lo dijo en tono muy bajo y temiendo a la reacción de la chica

-Oh

-.....

-Pues anímate no pierdes nada

-No es tan sencillo que no vez que ambos somos hombres eso es pecado

-No le veo lo complicado y el amar no es un pecado al contrario es una bendición y se puede saber quién es el afortunado-decía la chica con unos ojos de estrella

-"cómo es posible que lo tome tan a la ligera"-pensó el japonés con una gota en la sien

-Umm veamos de seguro es un chico dulce, gentil y además debe de ser muy mono

-"Que acaso las mujeres son adivinas"

-Es como el chico peliblanco que estaba con ustedes!-exclamo haciendo que el japonés se exaltara dando una clara demostración de sorpresa

-.....

-¡No puede ser! es el verdad, es el chico que ha cautivado a tu corazón ¡kyaaaaa!!! Debí saberlo desde un principio están mono, por cierto ¿Cual es su nombre?

-Allen- ese nombre cuyo dueño le ha dado tantos dolores de cabeza y siendo la causa de tantas peleas y jamás se imagino hablando del moyashi tan a la ligera y sobre todo con una extraña

-Lindo nombre al igual que su dueño

-....-solo movió un poco la cabeza para darle razón pero su leve rubor en las mejillas lo decía todo

-Bueno entonces todo está aclarado ¿Cuando piensas decírselo?

-¡Eh! 0///0

-Si no pongas esa cara piensa que cuando mas rápido mejor para ti y para el

-Y si no me corresponde

-Estoy más que segura de que te llevaras una gran sorpresa

-....... ¬¬

-Y que esperas ve por el o te lo van a ganar ya que mi amiga le tiene muchas ganas

-Está bien- se apresuro a vestirse y acomodarse el cabello

-Espera- dijo la chica- toma esto- entregándole una llave ante la cara de pregunta le respondió-es la llave de esta habitación.

-.....

-Tómalo como un regalo además necesitaras hablar tranquilamente con él y que más que en esta habitación libre de interrupciones.

-Gracias

-De nada además es lo mínimo que puedo hacer para ayudar a tan linda pareja- dijo con un fondo rosa y lleno de flores

Tenía que ir a buscar al moyashi así que salió rápidamente de aquella habitación y camino rumbo a la mesa en la que seguramente se encontraba un conejo alegre y un niño llorón pero más que nada su querido moyashi pues muy a su pesar ya había aceptado que se había enamorado de aquel estúpido mocoso con cara de niña y que tenía que decírselo cuanto antes ya que no quería que ninguna de esas zorras se le acercase a su moyashi, llego rápidamente pero lo que más le extraño es que en dicha mesa no se encontraba el enano.

-Oi conejo estúpido en donde se metió el enano ese

-A Yu!!!! pero que rápido fuiste

-Cállate si no quieres morir en este instante- le dijo con el filo de mugen en el cuello del pelirrojo

-Tra tran tranquilízate Yu

-Che-espeto enfundando a mugen

-Pues veras Allen salió para el baño pero por cierto ya tiene bastante tiempo que se fue ¿Se abra perdido?

-Che es lo más seguro- dijo recordando el pésimo sentido de orientación del peliblanco

-Hey Yu a dónde vas

-Que te importa mejor sigue con lo tuyo.

-"_Parece que ya te decidiste por fin Yu espero y tengas suerte y ojala se te quite lo amargado aunque esto último resulta imposible"_-se dijo el pelirrojo

Y así comenzó a buscar al chico albino por el lugar comenzó por los baños pero no hayo ni rastro del enano lo más seguro es que le haya dado hambre y estuviera buscando con que rellenarse el estomago sin fondo que poseía.

Mientras tanto en otro punto de lugar se encontraba un chico albino desorientado acompañado por un chico rubio muy apuesto.

-Y dime chico en que puedo ayudarte

-Pues quiero llegar a las mesas que están cerca del escenario

-Oh! a esas te esperan ahí

-Pues si eso creo

-Y por qué lo crees y no lo afirmas

-Es que

- Bueno no importa- dijo interrumpiendo al chico

-"Como que no importa"

-Vamos chico acompáñame te llevare hasta donde están tus amigos

-Gracias

-Pero que te parece si primero me acompañas a recorrer el lugar ya que soy nuevo aquí y quiero conocerlo y que mejor que hacerlo en tu compañía así es primero vamos arriba ya que necesito conocer cómo es que son las habitaciones, tendría el honor de acompañarme. Le dijo extendiendo su brazo derecho e inclinándose un poco

-Está bien- dijo el chico no muy seguro ya que estar solo en un lugar como ese no es muy bueno que digamos, pero la forma de ser de ese chico no lo hicieron dudar tanto de su amabilidad así es que no lo dudo mucho y se fue con el chico sin imaginarse las intenciones de aquel rubio.

Subieron por las escaleras y caminaron por todo el edifico de la parte de arriba admirando cada rincón de ese lugar llegando hasta el fondo del pasillo y al parecer llegaron hasta la ultima habitación la cual tenía una puerta de color café muy bonita, el chico rubio la abrió y entro en ella, enseguida invito al peliblanco a pasar para que también apreciara como era el interior de esa habitación al entrar enseguida noto que el lugar tenía un aroma a jazmín la habitación consistía en una cama grande la cual tenía las colchas de color beige combinado con un rosa las almohadas consistían en dos grandes junto con cuatro cojines del mismo tono de las colchas al lado de la cama estaba un buro de color madera en el cual había una vela encendida también había una jarra de agua, además de que también había un carrito de servicio en el cual había unos deliciosos bocadillos los cuales Allen miraba con la boca abierta y echando baba, a la orilla había una botella de vino por cierto uno muy caro que como lo sabia pues simple cortesía de su maestro que recordándolo aun lo debía o más bien debía varias botellas de ese dichoso vino salió de su observación al escuchar hablar al rubio.

-En realidad se ven apetitosos verdad- dando una sonrisa

-¡Eh! Si se ven ricos- refiriéndose a los bocadillos que había en el carrito

-Si quieres puedes tomar los que gustes se ve que tienes hambre además no creo que lo noten

-En serio -se dirigió hacia el carrito de servicio y tomo varios bocadillos en sus manos y se los llevo a la boca dando clara demostración de que estaban muy buenos al mirar nuevamente se fijo que también habían chocolates así que sin restricción alguna tomo varios y se los comió a lo cual no se percato cuando el rubio había cerrado la puerta de la habitación y echado llave y que estaba acercándose de una manera un tanto extraña.

-Parece que te gustaron mucho ¿Sabes los pedí especialmente para ti?- dijo de una manera sensual muy cerca de su oído, el peliblanco se sobresaltó alejándose de el muy confundido.

-¿...?¿Como que para mí?

-Sabes eres un chico muy lindo este no es el lugar para alguien como tu ¿Sabes porque?

-N..no- dijo en vos dudosa y con cierto aire de temor

-Por que eres ingenuo y te lo demostrare- y así el rubio se acerco al peliblanco para agarrarlo de las muñecas y sostenerlo con mucha fuerza.

-Que que hace señor van

-Que que hago no es más que obvio quiero-acercándose a su oído- mi pequeño ángel, quiero poseerte

-Por favor no lo haga- le dijo con la voz temblorosa

-Ves como eres ingenuo aun estando en esta situación crees firmemente en que no te hare nada pero estas muy equivocado si crees que no aprovechare esta oportunidad de tenerte ya que chicos como tú no los encuentras por doquier.

Sintió como lo sujetaba más fuerte y empezaba a besarle el rostro con mucha lujuria tenía miedo mucho miedo pero tenía que hacer algo sino seria violado, así que decidió quitárselo de encima mandándolo a volar, aprovechando este se echo a correr hacia la puerta pero esta estaba cerrada no quería romperla pero no le quedaba de otra así que estaba decidido a tirar esa maldita puerta cuando sintió como el rubio lo sujetaba con mucha fuerza cubriéndolo con sus brazos por la espalda así que decidió darle un cabezazo pero el rubio lo esquivo a lo cual respondió azotándolo contra la pared y después agarro sus níveos cabellos jalándoselos fuertemente hacia si y con la misma fuerza golpeo su cabeza contra la pared una y otra vez hasta hacerla sangra, ya aturdido intento zafarse nuevamente del agarre pero solo logro que el rubio lo girase y lo mandara a volar hasta la cama, cayó como un bulto a orillas de la cama trato de ponerse en pie pero le costó algo de trabajo ya que los golpes recientes a su cabeza lograron aturdirlo mucho, aún así no quería utilizar la fuerza que le proporcionaba su inocencia ya que si la utilizara corría el riesgo de matar al maniático ese y no quería cargar con la muerte de un humano en su conciencia ya tenía suficiente con las almas de los akumas, trato de aclararse la cabeza ya que esta le daba vueltas y veía estrellitas a su alrededor se apoyo de la orilla de la cama y se puso de pie.

-Vaya quien lo diría eres muy resistente cualquiera ya hubiera perdido el conocimiento con tanto golpe en la cabeza o será que eres un cabeza dura

-Le ruego y se detenga señor ya que yo no soy un humano cualquiera

-De eso me di cuenta desde que te vi por primera vez y es por eso que te escogí a ti para que seas mi entretenimiento de esta noche

-Por favor no diga eso le ruego que me deje irme

-Esa mirada d determinación me encanta tanto que me éxito todo tu me excita eres un pecado andante ¿lo sabías?

-De que está hablando

-De que eres un exquisito manjar que incita a cualquiera a pecar en la lujuria y quizá una vez que te pruebe no querré dejarte

-Por favor ya cállese! No sigua diciendo esas cosas- de su boca su voz comenzaba a sonar desquebrajada

-Está bien ya basta de tanta charla ahora hay que ir a lo que realmente me importa que es poseerte

Y así una vez más el rubio se abalanzó sobre él peliblanco pero esta vez fue as precavido y esquivo el puño del chico y lo aventó con mucha fuerza sobre la cama y en un rápido movimiento se coloco encima suyo y con el puño bien cerrado comenzó a golpearlo el chico esquivo lo mejor que pudo pero un golpe le dio de lleno en la mejilla izquierda haciendo que ladeara su rostro a un costado, esto fue aprovechado por el rubio quien se lanzo para lamerle el cuello lascivamente pasando hasta su lóbulo haciendo que el peliblanco se estremeciera de temor al sentir como aquel ser lo besaba y lamia sin escrúpulos su cuerpo se paralizo por el miedo de sentir aquello y trayendo a su mente el doloroso recuerdo de aquella vez cuando fue atacado cuando tan solo era un niño y prácticamente aquel asqueroso ser le arrebato su inocencia marcándolo para siempre haciéndolo un ser que odiara a los de su especia pero afortunadamente Mana había llegado a su vida sacándolo de ese profundo abismo en que lo dejo sumido ese miserable, pero ahora que estaba en una situación casi igual y su cuerpo no le repondría se había quedado horrorizado ante el recuerdo de aquel suceso por mas que intentaba moverse no podía se había paralizado frente aquel sujeto.

-Vamos mi pequeño ángel no temas que lo vas a disfrutar mucho al igual que yo.

-"Disfrutar como no"- todo lo que sentía en ese momento ere asco, repugnancia hacia ese asqueroso humano que tenia encima suyo, tenía miedo quería que alguien lo ayudase que alguien viniera y lo salvara de esa situación de sus platinados ojos empezaron a brotar lagrimas de desesperación y terror que le hacía sentir ese sujeto-"Kanda por favor ayúdame"-grito en su interior tenía la esperanza de que ese antisocial amargado vinera a rescatarlo pero era imposible puesto que se trataba de Kanda pero algo en su interior le decía que tuviera esperanza, la verdad es que no sabía el porqué había llamado a ese bastardo para que lo ayudase en esa situación, si lo viese pensaría que era patético y un llorica de primera pero porque todo su ser deseaba a que ese bastardo amargado llegase a su rescate, quizá se debía a que había aceptado muy a su pesar de que le gustaba ese samurái homicida pero no era para tanto o quizás si ya que cada vez que salía de misión se preocupaba de que no regresara y si se retrasaba en su llegada sentía que el corazón se le derrumbada a cada instante que pasaba sin la llegada del japonés y si el llegara a morir en una misión sentiría que su mundo se agrietaría dejando una muy grande que no tendría relleno nunca mas, sonrió en su interior como es posible que sonriera estando en una situación así, pues simple el estar pensando en ese bastardo le dio a entender de que se había enamorado de él.

Sintió como besaban su cuello bajando hasta su pecho tan absorto estaba pensando en ese bastardo que no se percato cuando le habían desabrochado el abrigo y mucho menos cuando le desabrocharon la camisa. Sentía un camino húmedo por todo su pecho a claro era la lengua de este bastardo que recorría su pecho. Aquel rubio recorría con su lengua el pecho de ese angelical niño con su mano empezó a tocarle ese pezón tan delicioso que poseía que parecía un pequeño botón rosa cálido, cálido y delicioso como todo ese cuerpo que tenia frente suyo sintió como se tensaba ante el contacto así es que decidió ponerlo en su boca de una manera tosca que hizo gemir de dolor al peliblanco decidió hacer lo mismo con el otro pezón del niño pero ya se estaba aburriendo de hacer eso así es decidió que era mejor pasar a una mejor parte del pequeño y así bajo su mano hasta la entrepierna y empezó a rozarla sintiendo como el cuerpo del chico empezaba a temblar pero eso no le importo lo que realmente le importaba era hacer suyo a ese hermoso cuerpo tenerlo debajo suyo estremeciéndolo de dolor y así que si mas empezó a desabrocharle el cinturón y el pantalón sintió un intento de resistencia pero lo calmo con otro golpe a la mejilla haciendo sangrar al peliblanco que al parecer se había quedado nuevamente quieto.

-Shhh No te muevas tanto si no quieres recibir más golpes en ese lindo rostro

-Kanda por favor ayúdame- dijo el peliblanco en un susurro de desesperación que no logro escuchar el rubio y un llanto silencioso se hizo acto de presencia ante el miedo de aquel chico.

El rubio siguió con su tarea de hacer sentir terror al albino por lo que con su mano hizo un agarre más fuerte y dirigió su mano libre hasta la entrepierna del menor colándola hasta alcanzar a tocar la masculinidad del chico, sentía como una mano fríamente lo acariciaba desde la base hasta la punta de su miembro haciendo que su cuerpo comenzara a temblar del miedo, pero otra vez su cuerpo no le respondía ante sus desesperados intentos de zafarse de aquel sujeto, lo único que su cuerpo parecía en responderle era en el terror que le infringía el tipo ese que tenia encima suyo. El rubio de un rápido movimiento le bajo los pantalones llevándose también en el acto la ropa interior del peliblanco, esto lo hizo temblar aun mas, el sujeto encima suyo llevo su mano hasta su rodilla separándola bruscamente para después posicionarse entre sus piernas y así tener libre acceso a la entrada del menor en la cual introdujo de manera salvaje dos de sus dedos sin siquiera humedecerlos, un alarido de dolor es lo que se escucho salir de esa dulce y exquisita boca seguido de mas lagrimas de dolor ante el acto salvaje, le dolía y mucho, la manera en que ese sujeto metía y movía sus dedos en su interior la manera en que los sacaba y metía sin consideración alguna, sentía que quería desaparecer de este mundo yo no aguantaba más esta situación se sentía sumamente patético por acabar en una situación así, pero por más que quisiera desaparecer de este mundo la cruel realidad lo azotaba al sentir como el sujeto ese tenia los dedos en su interior, todo lo que pudo hacer en ese momento fue aferrarse fuertemente a las sabanas de aquella cama para ver si así aminoraba un poco su situación ya que sabía que muy pronto volvería a sentir lo que una vez le hicieron cuando era un niño, cerró los ojos solo para esperar lo que vendría así que se aferro aun mas a las sabanas esperando el momento de la intrusión de aquel sujeto.

**~ Continuara ~**

**Notas del autor:** Pues espero y que haya sido de su agrado el triste intento de violación y acción de este capítulo espero y me comprendan pero es la primera vez que escribo algo así. Se aceptan obsequios de todo tipo (refiriéndose a que acepta todo lo que se les ocurra aventarme). Se aceptan reviews con mucho gusto y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo con un vil triste intento de lemon *¬* , chao y cuídense. Además de que ya tengo listo el primer capítulo del un fic llamado Lagrimas de amor si ya sé que suena a novela solo les puedo adelantar que es de universo alterno wiiiii!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Sé que no tiene nada que ver pero estoy feliz ya que abrieron la pista de patinaje de hielo en mi ciudad por fin podré ir de nuevo a dizque patinar más bien a caerme de sentón pero que importa.

Comentando otra cosa ya vi. el nuevo capítulo de DGM me pregunto quién no se quedo más de un minuto viendo la escena del catorceavo y el conde. También me morí de la risa por el cabezazo y la cara de sorpresa del conde cuando Kanda dice ¿Quién demonios es ese?, créanme me morí de la risa pero reviví para seguir leyendo y enterarme de que Kanda se cargo a Alma por una mujer me pregunto quién rayos será? AHHHHH (autora gritando a todo pulmón con las manos en la cabeza y cayendo en shock)

Dos horas más tarde (autora recuperándose del fuerte shock emocional)

Debido a mi fuerte impresión perdí el conocimiento pero lo recupere para seguir escribiendo.

Bueno aquí está el tercer y último capítulo de este fic espero y sea de su agrado. Quizá este fic sea corto pero así lo tenía previsto, mientras tanto a leer este capitulo

**Advertencias**

Uso de malas palabras cortesía Kanda, otro intento de acción, violencia y lemon *¬* (más bien un pobre y triste intento de lemon º~º)

**Aclaraciones**

Letras en cursiva son pensamientos y las que están entre comillas también XD

**D Gray Man** no me pertenece es de Hoshino sensei

*** Olvidando el pasado ***

**Capitulo 03.**

Ya había buscado por todo el maldito lugar y no tenia rastro alguno del enano ese y lo que más lo desesperaba es que a cada paso que daba por el maldito lugar ese cualquier mujer se le insinuaba de manera descarada y si así eran con él ni hablar con el enano ese que al parecer tenía bastante pegue con las mujerzuelas de ese miserable lugar. Por un breve momento se le vino a la mente del porque es que estaban en un lugar como ese pero, la misión podía esperar, lo que ahora le importaba era encontrar al enano problemático. Paró en seco al escuchar hablar a un par de mujerzuelas.

-Oye Nicol viste a la monada de chico que paso hace un rato.

-Si-respondió la susodicha con un fondo de corazones- era tan lindo su carita dulce y tierna kyaaa! es tan hermoso parecía un ángel.

-Si tienes razón pero lastima al parecer ya está con alguien.

-¡Que!- exclamo mentalmente el japonés como que el idiota ese ya estaba con alguien de ninguna manera lo iba a permitir, así que se dirigió hecho una fiera hacia las mujeres esas.

-Oi para donde y con quien se fue el enano ese- pregunto fríamente a las chicas.

-¿Enano?

-Me refiero del que estaban hablando hace un momento y para aclararlo también tenía el pelo de anciano.

-Ese chico tan lindo- dijo con estrellas en los ojos y corazones flotando a su alrededor.

-¿Con quién y para donde se fue?- pregunto con una gran gota en la sien.

-Pues estaba acompañado por un joven muy guapo de cabello rubio y se dirigían hacia arriba quizá a una habitación.

-Es lo más seguro ya que el rubio sexy no le quitaba la mirada de encima y tu... ¿?

-Para donde se fue.... ¿?

**.**

**.**

Salió lo más rápido que pudo del primer piso estaba más que furioso estaba que ardía de la ira, como se atrevía el enano ese a irse con un completo desconocido, pero conociendo lo ingenuo e imbécil que es, ya lo creía, llego hasta el segundo piso de ese lugar y se encontró con que había dos largos pasillos de los cuales solo se alcanzaban a ver lo que seguramente eran las puertas de las habitaciones y sin impórtale una mierda decidió abrir una por una hasta encontrar al idiota del moyashi pero más que encontrarlo para golpearlo por su estupidez, tenía que encontrarlo para ver que estuviera bien ya que sentía una extraña sensación en su pecho y en el palpitar de su corazón pudo notar el miedo que sentía en ese momento por que le pasara algo al moyashi.

Abrió puerta por puerta de una patada pero hasta ahora no había encontrado al moyashi ya estaba por darse por vencido en su búsqueda en ese piso cuando pudo divisar que aun le faltaba una puerta al parecer esta no era como las demás ya que se veía de mas lujo y era un poco más grande pero eso no le importo así que tomando vuelo y fuerza dio una patada pero nada la puerta no se abrió como las demás por alguna extraña razón esta era más resistente pensó en poner más fuerza en el siguiente golpe pero el llamado de una voz lo dejo quieto.

-Kanda ayúdame- se escucho en un tono dulce y desesperado.

Su corazón se estremeció reconocía ese tono de voz, se trataba del enano ese, sin pensarlo si quiera desenfundo a mugen y partió en dos a la maldita puerta esa que era el único obstáculo que lo separaba del moyashi. Entro a la habitación con mugen en mano pero paró en seco ante la visión que estaba frente a él.

Allen estaba recostado en la cama con el abrigo y camisa desabrochado y con los pantalones y ropa interior hasta abajo y en cima de el estaba un sujeto rubio y estaba a punto de penetrarlo.

**.**

Estaba listo para recibir esa intromisión pero al parecer un ruido había hecho que el sujeto que tenia encima se detuviera cuando estaba a punto de penetrarlo muy a su pesar abrió sus ojos para poder ver qué era lo que había interrumpido el que fuera violado, se fijo de que el rubio tenia la vista fija en la puerta así que dirigió su mirada bañada en lagrimas de miedo haciendo que su corazón acabara por romperle en mil pedazos.

Ahí parado en la entrada de aquel cuarto se encontraba Kanda ahora si se sentía morir hubiera dado todo porque Kanda no lo hubiera encontrado en esa patética situación, ahora jamás podría verle a los ojos debido a la vergüenza que sentía y más aún porque su corazón le dolía ya que la persona que amaba lo encontrara en ese estado. No pudo soportar más y de sus ojos broto un mar de sufrimiento y miedo sus sollozos aunque bajos pero audibles inundaron todo ese cuarto y su cuerpo empezó a temblar aun más.

**.**

El sonido de un sollozo lo saco del shock en el que se encontraba y es así como pudo ver más claro el estado del moyashi, estaba llorando en su mirada se reflejaba el miedo y se encontraba temblando seguramente por el miedo que sentía su cuerpo al ser sometido de esa manera, le basto un segundo para que su furia estallara como un volcán.

Como se había atrevido ese maldito bastardo a tocar al enano ese estaba seguro de que si hubiera llegado un segundo más tarde el maldito hubiera violado al moyashi, así que con toda su furia de volcán en erupción se dirigió hasta el sujeto ese y de un solo golpe lo mando a volar estampándolo contra la pared, dirigió su vista hacia el peliblanco y pudo claramente ver el cómo su cuerpo temblaba y además de que tenía el rostro magullado y un golpe en la cabeza..

Así que ese maldito se había atrevido a golpear al enano, sintió el recorrer de la furia en sus venas.

**.**

"Quiero desaparecer"- es lo que pensaba en esos momentos el peliblanco ya que Kanda había mandado a volar al maldito ese y se había quedado ahí quieto observándolo sentía tanta vergüenza que lo único que atino a hacer fue a agachar su mirada poniéndose en posición fetal ya que no aguantaba el que el japonés lo mirara de esa manera y lo último que quería de la persona que amaba era que sintiera lastima por él.

Tomo las sabanas revueltas después del ajetreo anterior y se cubrió hasta los hombros y solo atino a llorar en silencio.

El japonés al ver esto sintió que su furia emanaba de entre sus venas.

Se volteo y pudo ver el cómo ese maldito bastardo estaba poniéndose de pie tallándose el golpe.

-Vaya vaya vaya parece que llego el héroe- dijo burlonamente.

-........

-Has venido a salvar a la damisela en peligro- volvió a burlarse.

-Bastardo

No pudo esperar mas así que se abalanzó sobre el rubio y le propino un fuerte golpe en la mejilla haciendo que esta se destrozase por dentro junto con la amenaza de tumbarle algunas muelas, de la fuerza del impacto fue a aparar de lleno al piso, quedando algo atarantado, escupiendo sangre el rubio trato de ponerse en pie pero no llego a lograrlo ya que una fuerte patada lo había mandado a estampar a la pared.

Sentía que la sangre le ardía y la única manera de calmarla era que ese maldito bastardo hijo de puta sufriera lo que no sufriría en toda su miserable vida, no quiso usar a mugen ya que de hacerlo el maldito no sufriría lo suficiente y debido a que la mejor manera de calmar su furia era usar sus manos, ya que después de todo era un humano común y corriente. Bastaría el solo usar sus manos para romperle todos los huesos y por qué no uno que otro órgano también.

Así que volvió a acercarse con suma rapidez hacia a ese sujeto, lo levanto por el cuello para así propinarle en el rostro otro un gran puñetazo que le rompió la nariz, haciendo que le sangrara a más no poder manchado el suelo de ese cuarto y su mano, pero decidió que eso no sería suficiente.

Volvió a golpearlo fuertemente pero esta vez en la quijada ocasionando que el sujeto ese se mordiera la lengua tan fuerte que se la partió haciendo que el rubio babeara su sangre ante esto el japonés sonrió pero aun no era lo suficiente a su parecer.

Alzo su rodilla hasta hacerla chocar contra el estomago de aquel, lo hizo tan fuerte que el otro empezó a vomitar su sangre amenazando con devolver sus entrañas, ante esta visión volvió a sonreír pero ahora era más notoria y esta era una sonrisa sádica, él quería causarle más dolor que sangrara aun más que en su maldito cuerpo no quedara ni una gota de ese liquido tan preciado no le importaba el hecho de que se estuviera manchando el solo quería mas así que lo arrojo al piso en un fuerte azotón viendo como esta acción provoco en ese maldito vomitara mas de ese liquido carmesí.

El solo bajo su mirada para observarlo, sintió que ya era hora de que sonora un crujir de huesos así que tomo vuelo con su pierna y la dirigió con mucha fuerza hacia el costado del sujeto haciendo que de este brotara un sonido muy peculiar que era el que estaba buscando. No contento con este primer sonido decidió el volver a ocasionarlo pero esta vez mas fuerte haciendo que el sujeto tirado en el piso gritara de dolor y se empezara a convulsionar devolviendo los restos de su estomago. Esto satisfacio un poco al japonés que no muy contento todavía estaba decidido a sestarle otro golpe mas pero.....

**.**

Estaba tan avergonzado de que Kanda lo hubiera visto así que por eso decidió ocultar la cara y taparse el cuerpo ya que tenia frió quería hundirse en la cama y desaparecer de allí pero un ruido lo saco de sus pensamientos y lamentaciones abrió los ojos para dirigir su mirada hacia donde se escucho el golpe y pudo ver a un Kanda furioso propinándole tremendo puñetazo al sujeto ese mandándolo al piso pudo ver como este escupía sangre y hacia el intento de ponerse en pie pero no lo logro hacer ya que el japonés lo había mandado a estampar de una patada a la pared, no quito la vista de encima del japonés y pudo ver claramente el cómo este soltaba a mugen al parecer no iba a utilizarla pero aun no salía de su impresión por lo que acababa de ver.

Vio que el japonés se acercaba rápidamente y tomaba por el cuello al bastardo ese dándole tremendos puñetazos en la cara haciendo que sangrara bastante hasta el punto de que el piso quedara manchado al parecer le había roto la nariz después volvió a ver como lo golpeaba de nuevo pero ahora había sido un rodillazo vio como aquel maldito bastardo vomitaba parecía que echaría las entrañas además de que vio como lo azoto contra el suelo y le dio dos patadas que juraría que oyó el crujir de las costillas de ese sujeto y para su impresión vio como el japonés estaba dispuesto a darle otro golpe más ¡por dios! que no veía que aquel tipo estaba convulsionándose de dolor por los recientes golpes y si recibía un golpe mas estaba seguro de que moriría. Así que como pudo se levanto rápidamente de la cama y se interpuso a toda velocidad entre el japonés y aquel.

-Para- le dijo en un tono sutil haciendo que el japonés parara la patada mortal que estaba por darle al rubio.

-Hazte a un lado moyashi- le grito molesto.

-No lo haré- dijo firmemente pero con la voz baja.

-Che que te quites- exigió el japonés.

-Por favor no lo hagas- siguió suplicando.

-Después de lo que te ha hecho aun le defiendes- le dijo volviéndole a gritar- no cabe duda de que eres un completo idiota.

-Se que lo soy pero no puedo permitir el que mates a un humano aun si es un maldito miserable.

-Tsk estúpido enano.

Ante esto el peliblanco solo bajo la cabeza y se recargo con sus manos en el suelo para luego sentir como un calor y aroma lo envolvía, que no era más que un cálido y reconfortado abrazo, sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder ya que el japonés lo estaba abrazando estaba a punto de decir algo pero se vio interrumpido ya que este lo había alzado en sus brazos al más puro estilo nupcial haciendo que en sus mejillas comenzara a aparecer un leve tono carmesí.

-No es necesario que me cargues yo puedo caminar por mi mismo

-Che ya cállate

-.......

Con el peliblanco en brazos decidió salir de ese maldito cuarto, afortunadamente no había nadie por el estrecho pasillo y es que era de esperarse que después de escuchar el ajetreo decidieron no inmiscuirse en lo que no les concierne, y eso era bueno para ellos ya que querían evitar el ser vistos así.

Así se dirigieron por todo el pasillo con un muy cabreado japonés cargando a un peliblanco con su ropa desarreglada y una sabana a rastras con un silencio incomodo hasta que el menor lo rompió.

-Gracias Kanda- dijo en un tono sutil con la mirada agachada

-De nada- contesto el japonés seriamente pero en su interior agradecía por haber llegado a tiempo y que ese malnacido no alcanzase a hacerle aquello al peliblanco.

-Se que debes de pensar que soy un completo idiota por caer en una situación como esa.

-Si lo pienso

-.......

-Pero lo que me ha estado rondando en la cabeza es el cómo pudiste acabar en una situación como esa.

-......

-A lo que me refiero es como no te defendiste, eres un exorcista peleas contra akumas te has enfrentado al conde milenio e inclusive has peleado contra los noah y no pudiste defenderte de un simple humano, vaya que si eres un completo imbécil.

-Yo trate de defenderme pero... no sé qué es lo que me paso ahí.

-No es la primera vez que te pasa algo como esto ¿verdad?

-.....

Bastaron esas palabras para que todas sus escasas fuerzas lo abandonaran. Hundió su rostro en el pecho del japonés estrujando fuertemente el abrigo del este. Él solo pudo sentir el cómo su pecho era humedecido por las cálidas lagrimas del peliblanco solo atino a acercar más ese delicado cuerpo al suyo para darle su calor haciendo que este acto fuera más para el peliblanco que se hundió mas en ese cálido pecho escuchando el latir de su corazón y desahogando el suyo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

En otro lado de ese mismo lugar se encontraba un pelirrojo teniendo una amena platica con su recién adquirida acompañante cuando su único ojo capto la escena de como una mujer pelirroja vestida de blanco se llevaba a un sujeto al parecer era la misma mujer que les habían describido anteriormente así que decidió seguirla sigilosamente, en su mente se preguntaba el que rayos estarán haciendo sus compañeros de misión ya que se habían separado, el solo rogaba por el que el japonés hubiera dado con el menor para que así pudieran regresar antes a la orden pero también en su mente se formaba la idea de que ¿Qué tal si el japonés se decidió a confesarse con el peliblanco?, porque de ser así estaría muy ocupados esos dos.

Así que por el bienestar de sus amigos decidió acabar el solo la misión, salió de sus pensamientos al ver como la mujer aquella entraba con el hombre a una habitación al parecer una de las ultimas y mas reservadas del lugar ya que se encontraba hasta el último piso se acerco a hurtadillas para pegar la oreja y escuchar lo que sucedía detrás de esa puerta y pudo captar el sonido de algo deformarse y el grito de terror del hombre. Entro rápidamente a esa habitación y vio que esa mujer se había transformado en un akuma de nivel dos así que activo su inocencia y se apresuro a atacar a ese insignificante akuma ya que anteriormente se ha enfrentado a unos de nivel tres y uno del nivel dos no es nada, bastaron tres golpes con su martillo para acabar con ese akuma.

Terminado su trabajo se dispuso a ir nuevamente a su mesa pero de camino a esta se encontró con la escena en la cual el japonés llevaba en brazos a su querido amigo peliblanco se disponía a llamarles pero se percato del estado en el que iba el albino y decidió que era mejor el no intervenir solo esperaba que el japonés no metiese la pata con sus muy "suaves y cariñosas" palabras.

Dio media vuelta para seguir con su camino después de todo ya había acabado con la misión y merecía un buen descanso junto con una buena recompensa y tenía el tiempo suficiente, después de todo sus dos amigos no saldrían en un buen rato.

-Solo espero que sean felices- exclamo bajito el pelirrojo y con una gran sonrisa

**.**

**.**

Caminaron un poco más hasta llegar a la puerta de una habitación. El japonés saco de su bolsillo la llave que anteriormente le había dado la chica.

Abrió lentamente la puerta debido a que llevaba en brazos al peliblanco empujo con la punta del pie la puerta para poder entrar al hacerlo se quedo estático.

La habitación era completamente diferente a como la recordaba ya que esta estaba en su mayoría en color rojo carmín tenía un camino lleno de pétalos de rosas que conducía desde la entrada en donde estaba hasta la cama, la cama se encontraba oculta ya que desde la parte de arriba le colgaba una tela muy fina en un tono rojo transparente combinada con otra de color blanco y además la habitación estaba adornada con velas distribuidas por toda la habitación estas eran en color rojo y flores blancas y rojas, en su mayoría rojas y rosas además de que tenía un sutil pero perceptible aroma, también había una mesa casi en el centro de esta con un hermoso decorado en el cual también había un frutero grande en tres pisos en el cual había manzanas rojas, fresas y uvas rojas y verdes. En la parte de la esquina estaba una botella de champagne con dos copas muy bonitas adornadas con un lazo rojo era un ambiente completamente romántico creado para que dos recién casado tuvieran su noche de bodas. Ante esto el japonés tenía la cara de sorpresa.

-O.O

-Que te pasa Kanda ¿porque te has sorprend....?- no termino de preguntar ya que el también se había quedado sin palabras al ver el interior de la habitación.

-.

-Yo no tuve nada que ver.

-Si lo creo sé que no eres capaz u.u

-Que estas queriendo decir moyashi ¬ ¬

-Nada y ¿por qué me has traído a esta habitación?- pregunto inocentemente con una cara angelical, el japonés solo entro rápido a la habitación tiro al albino bruscamente en la cama y se dio la vuelta alejándose.

-Kanda no te vayas por favor- exclamo el menor.

-Che solo voy a cerrar la puerta.

Volvió a hacerse otro silencio incomodo el cual fue interrumpido por el mayor.

-Que no piensas arreglarte.

-¿¡He!?- y vio como el japonés señalaba a sus ropas que estaban abiertas exponiéndolo y que la sabana que lo cubría se había quedado tirada en la cama ante su sorpresa ridículamente se tapo y se sonrojo.

-"Ve por el dile lo que sientes"- fueron las palabras que recordó el japonés-"No lo voy a hacer además no creo que sea prudente no después de lo que le paso"

-Kanda- lo llamo el peliblanco pero este no respondía.

-.....

-¡¡Bakanda!!- le grito haciendo que el japonés por fin reaccionara propinándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

-Che que no me digas así.

-Eso me dolió bakanda.

-*¬ ¬ que no entendiste moyashi.

-Si tu no entiendes que mi nombre es Allen no veo el por qué yo lo tenga que entender Bakanda.

-Tsk

-Oye Kanda.

-Que quieres- dijo con un deje de fastidio.

-No nada.

-¿Por qué dijiste mi nombre cuando te estaban atacando?

-"Que, me escucho"- se dijo interiormente.

El peliblanco sin darse cuenta se empezó a poner nervioso poniendo en sus mejillas un leve sonrojo teniendo una visión adorable.

-Oi moyashi.

-.......

-¡¡¡Moyashi!!!

-¿¡EH!?

-Che pareces que andas en las nubes te hice una pregunta respóndeme.

-Em...yo....que.....no ..se dé que hablas- pudo articular de sus balbuceos.

Ante esto el japonés se decidió que le sacaría la verdad al enano ese, no se iría de ese lugar sin saber el fondo del asunto. Se acerco al albino tomo con su mano derecha la barbilla de este y la alzo de manera suave, gentil haciendo con su dedo índice una curvatura de manera en que quedara apoyada en este y rozando en una caricia sutil con su dedo pulgar de una lado hacia otro la barbilla de este. El chico peliblanco solo se le quedo mirando sumamente sorprendido por la acción emprendida del japonés ante su sorpresa se había quedado sin palabra alguna el exorcista mayor al ver ese gesto de sorpresa del peliblanco se acerco lentamente a su rostro y en un tono decidido y firme le dijo:

-Sé lo que escuche y no te atrevas a mentir así que dame una breve explicación del porque lo hiciste- sin soltar aun la barbilla de este.

-Kanda yo ..yo... - y en sus ojos se empezaron a formar tenues lagrimas ya que no hallaba la manera del como decirle al japonés lo que sentía, que lo estaba llamando porque quería que lo salvara , porque ante todo él lo amaba, pero no le podía decir todo esto a su compañero ya que de hacerlo estaba seguro de que recibiría una buena paliza, y que el otro insistiera en preguntar el porqué lo frustraba de manera que la única salida de esa frustración que sentía su corazón era a través de sus lagrimas.

El japonés al ver el rostro del menor lleno de lagrimas y de angustia por no poder responder lo lleno con un poco de inseguridad pero él lo más profundo de su ser sintió la necesidad de secar ese rostro y decidió hacer algo más....

**.**

Acerco su mano izquierda para quitar dulcemente con su dedo su dedo índice curvado al igual que el otro ese rastro de lágrimas. Pudo notar como el peliblanco ante su gesto le miro de una forma tan dulce y tierna claramente demostrando sus sentimientos y entonces lo pudo entender que él no estaba solo en este marea de sentimientos que él era correspondido y la razón por la cual el albino lo hubiera estado llamando en aquel momento era porque quería que fuera salvado por su persona amada, entendiendo esto se acerco lentamente al rostro de este lo miro fijamente y deshizo el agarre de su barbilla para tomar ese rostro entre sus manos y acercarlo hacia su rostro para sentir su aliento, no sintió fuerza de resistencia alguna por eso continuo con ese acercamiento hasta que topo sus labios son los contrarios en un tierno beso.

El peliblanco al sentir esos fuertes y tiernos labios se sintió el ser más feliz sobre la faz del mundo ya que pensaba que no era correspondido y ahora frente a él y en sus labios estaba la prueba de que si era correspondido por esa persona felizmente en su interior dio paso a que aquel dulce beso se transformara un poco más profundo entreabriendo sus labios para permitir que aquellos labios tomaran mas de los suyos.

Poco a poco ese beso se fue intensificando para formar un apasionado dando a entender lo que con palabras es difícil expresar pero con este acto se da a explicar.

Tomo ese delicado cuerpo entre sus brazos para abrazarlo fuertemente demostrando su aprecio y sintió que ese abrazo era correspondido porque el peliblanco colocaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello se estaban quedando sin aliento debido a ese demandante beso muy a su disgusto se empezó a separar de eso dulces labios dejando un pequeño sutil y trasparente hilo de saliva que unía sus bocas, este fino hilo se rompió debido a la separación del mayor que solo se quedo observando a la reacción del menor.

-Moyashi yo.. yo- pero sus palabras quedaban atoradas en su garganta.

-No te preocupes Bakanda a mi me gusto, es mas.. Bueno tu a mi me gustas- lo dijo con su dulce voz en un tono que se tornada apenado pero feliz de poder por fin expresar lo que su corazón siente, esperaba a que el japonés le diera un golpe en la cabeza por lo que había dicho por eso inertemente cerro sus ojos esperando, pero ese golpe no había llegado, por lo tanto abrió los ojos para encontrarse que el japonés lo miraba fijamente pero podía notar que tenía un deje de inseguridad respecto al cómo actuar.

Así que tomo la iniciativa se paró de la cama acercándose lentamente al japonés para tomarlo entre sus brazos y acercarse hasta su oído y susúrrale:

-Quiero que me ayudes a olvidar mi pasado.

Ante esto el mayor dejo atrás toda inseguridad y tomo firmemente ese cuerpo para recostarlo suavemente en la cama quedando encima del peliblanco.

-Pero luego no te quejes.

-No lo hare.

-Borrare todo rastro para que solo quede grabado el mío.

Dicho esto el mayor comenzó un beso que se fue convirtiendo en uno demandante que fueron seguidos por otros más hasta que decidió dejar a un lado esa dulce boca y bajar poco a poco su boca haciendo que durante este breve trayecto su aliento causara sensaciones en el peliblanco hasta llegar a su cuello que lo probo suavemente pero no le basto ya que intensifico mas el besar ese cuello.

El peliblanco al sentir esa boca en su cuello no pudo evitar gemir levemente en un acto de reflejo alzo su cabeza dando más de ese cuello para que sea devorado por esos fuertes labios con su mano derecha acercándola hacia la cabeza del japonés tiro de su listón para enseguida poder divisar como ese cabello largo y abundante se desasía en una cascada sobre su rostro y espalda del mayor. Poso su mano en la cabeza de este para acariciarla levemente y comenzar a jugar un poco con esos cabellos tomando un pequeño mechón de ellos y semi enrollarlo en su dedo y desenrollarlo para repetirlo varias veces mas y sintiendo al mismo tiempo el deleite de ser besado por él.

El mayor al oír el leve gemido sonrió y más aun al sentir como el menor acariciaba y se entretenía con sus largos cabellos. Decidió a que no se conformaría solo con esto y por eso bajo un poco más para poder besar ese pecho pero esa ropa desarreglada que traía el menor le estorbaba y con sus manos procedió a retirarlas primero fue el abrigo que ya una vez en sus manos lo mando a volar hacia un costado, después le siguió la camisa junto con ese estúpido chaleco y lazo que al igual que la anterior prenda salió volando. Ya una vez que desvistió al menor de la parte de arriba abajo, hasta llegar a su pecho para empezar a besarle deleitándose con esa piel suave y blanca saco su lengua para acariciar con la punta de esta el pezón que se encontraba frente suyo rozo suavemente trazando un círculo alrededor de ese rozado botón que al sentir esta caricia empezó a ponerse duro siguió mas con esa caricia hasta que decidió lamer de un solo ese tierno pezón y meterlo completamente a su boca para comenzar a succionar suavemente ese delicioso botón esta acción solo provoco que el peliblanco levantara levemente hacia delante su cuerpo sin poder reprimir un sonoro gemino aun no satisfecho procedió a hacer lo mismo con el otro pezón para que instantes después el peliblanco volviera a levantarse un poco y gimiera de nuevo.

Comenzó a descender sobre ese delicado cuerpo para llegar hasta su abdomen y saborearlo en todo su esplendor haciendo que el menor lo sumiera y que soltara una leve risa.

-¿¡De que te ríes moyashi!?

-Me haces cosquillas con tu cabello.

-Che para que me lo soltaste.

-Porque me gusta el verte así.

-......

Sonrió levemente ante el comentario del albino y siguió con su labor pero esta vez decidió ir más abajo hasta toparse frente a la masculinidad del menor, que solo atino a sonrojarse hasta las orejas por lo que el japonés pretendía hacer. Junto sus manos frente a esta para desabrochar el pantalón de este ya que debido al anterior suceso el peliblanco no se había puesto bien el cinturón y lo había dejado desabrochado y con la bragueta abajo facilitándole al japonés su labor. Pero antes de proceder con quitar esa prenda le quito de un jalón las botas de este y luego siguió con lo que tenía pendiente. Bajo esa prenda poco a poco deleitándose en el recorrer de este con la mirada esas piernas blancas y firmes por fin pudo deshacerse de esa prenda para mandarla a volar igual que las otras llevándose también la ropa interior para dejarlo completamente desnudo se alzo un poco para así poder apreciar plenamente ese delicado pero exquisito cuerpo. El también decidió que era tiempo de deshacerse de sus prendas así que lentamente se puso de pie alarmando con su acción al peliblanco.

-Tranquilo solo me quitare esto que me estorba.

Y ante la cara carmesí del peliblanco se quito lentamente sus prendas primero fue su abrigo que lo dejo caer lentamente al suelo junto a sus pies, seguido de su camisa que al igual que su abrigo tuvo el mismo destino. Bajo sus manos hasta topar con la evilla de su cinturón para desabrocharlo y teniendo sus manos ahí también desabrocho su pantalón y bajo su bragueta se quito las botas de un tirón al igual que su pantalón y ropa interior que dando totalmente desnudo frente al menor que al ver esto se sonrojo. El japonés volvió a colocarse encima del peliblanco para de nuevo comenzar ese deleite que sentía al rozar su lengua contra ese cálido cuerpo desde la barbilla hasta su ombligo y bajando aun mas llego hasta el miembro semi erecto del menor. Lo tomo con su mano derecha y comenzó a hacer leves movimientos de arriba hacia abajo sintiendo como se endurecía ante este contacto.

Gimió un poco audible ya que al sentir esa mano en esa parte de su anatomía le estaba gustando y pronto pudo notar el cómo su miembro se endurecía mas.

El japonés decidió aplicar otro tipo de caricia así que en su mano derecha formo un circulo con sus dedos para meter dentro de ese círculo el pene del menor estrujando un poco más la base de este repitiendo esa acción con su mano izquierda seguida nuevamente por la derecha. Repitió ese compas de movimiento cuatro veces seguidas no obstante decidió parar esta acción para seguir con otra la cual consistía en tomar entre sus manos la erección del menor y en un movimiento partiendo desde la base con la mano izquierda y con la derecha desde la punta para juntar ambas manos haciendo aun más intensas las caricias.

El albino al sentir esta caricia no pudo reprimir un audible gemido el cual no estuvo solo ya que le siguieron más. El japonés inclino su cabeza hasta llagar a topar su aliento en ese cálido miembro. El menor se estremeció al sentir ese aliento cerca de su miembro y más aun cuando sintió como una suave pero húmeda caricia nueva lo invadía. Ante esta nueva sensación gimió y gimió mas ya que sintió como esa caricia se extendía, podía sentir como la lengua del japonés lamia todo su miembro.

Estuvo deleitándose probando esa extensión del menor y lo estuvo aun mas al escuchar los dulces pero provocativos gemidos del menor siguió con su acción y a la vez también recorrió con sus manos esas firmes piernas desde las rodillas hasta topar en sus caderas y después las llevo hasta su trasero que lo estrujo fuerte pero sin hacerle daño y así estuvo por unos momentos mas hasta que sintió en su boca el sabor del liquido pre seminal del menor y como su erección se endurecía mas al parecer estaba a punto de estallar dejo de practicar esas caricias para prolongar aun mas esta sesión. Se puso de rodillas en la cama y llevo su mano hasta su boca para empezar a lamerse sus dedos y humedecerlos para lo siguiente que tenía planeado y deleitando al peliblanco al ofrecerle esa vista. Ya que obtuvo la humedad deseada se inclino nuevamente hacia el menor para repartir pequeños besos en la ingle del menor llevando su mano húmeda hasta la entrada del menor.

Sintió como el menor se tensaba un poco al sentir en su entrada la intención de ese dedo pero lo calmo repartiéndole mas besos y de paso marcando ese territorio que de ahora en adelante era suyo y de nadie más. Al ver que el menor se relajaba introdujo delicadamente un dedo dejándolo reposar un rato para después sacarlo e introducirlo nuevamente repitiendo esto unas veces más hasta sentir que esa entrada se dilataba un poco para que así otro dedo entrara. Repitió ese movimiento hasta que pudo integrar un tercer dedo cuando sintió que la entrada del menor ya estaba preparada retiro esos dedos para acercarse al menor y darle un apasionado beso al más puro estilo francés en donde cada uno se quedaba sin aliento.

-¿Quieres que me detenga?- le pregunto sutilmente cerca de su oído.

-No lo hagas- le respondió susurrante entre la agitación de su excitación.

Así que obedeció y siguió con ese mar de caricias para relajar al menor pero pronto sintió la necesidad de que quería mas necesitaba tener ese cuerpo sentirlo suyo con suma delicadeza tomo su erección y la coloco en la entrada del menor.

-Se fuerte- le dijo mientras que al mismo tiempo lo acariciaba de la mejilla.

-Si- le respondió en menor dándole una mirada tierna.

Cuando sintió que ya estaba preparado físicamente y mentalmente empezó a introducir poco a poco y muy delicadamente su miembro hasta llegar a estar por completo dentro. Pudo sentir como el peliblanco apretaba con sus delicadas manos su espalda hasta hundir sus dedos en esta ante la sensación de dolor que su cuerpo experimentaba por la introducción del mayor.

Pudo sentir como poco a poco el interior del peliblanco se acostumbraba a esa intromisión en un suave y sutil movimiento comenzó un lento vaivén de caderas en movimientos de atrás hacia adelante sintiendo el salir y meter de su miembro en esa estrecha y húmeda cavidad. Ante el placer que el cuerpo del peliblanco iba experimentando por primera vez en la vida no pudo reprimir los gritos de su placer haciéndolos audibles gemidos que inundaron a esa habitación. Estando al borde del placer pudo sentir como el mayor aumentaba el ritmo de sus caderas haciéndolo mas placentero en un movimiento de inercia cruzo las piernas alrededor de la cintura del mayor haciendo que la penetración fuera mayor y así poder sentir ese cuerpo exquisito sobre el suyo, luego pudo sentir como algo dentro de él se estremecía de placer al parecer al haber hecho ese movimiento el mayor pudo tocar con la punta de su miembro un punto en su interior que era el botón rojo que hacia explotar todo en su interior. Porque bastaron unas cuantas estocadas mas para que se desbordara de placer sintiendo como su cuerpo de alejaba de la realidad para transportarlo a un mundo de placer sintiendo como un liquido tibio y espeso lo cubría en su abdomen.

El mayor al sentir que esa exquisita cavidad que se contraía mas al grado de estrujar su miembro ya no pudo evitar el seguir reprimiendo mas su placer y pudo sentir como era liberado dentro del menor acompañado por un suave gruñido de placer. Ambos se encontraban sumamente agitados sus respiraciones eran rápidas y entrecortadas en sus ojos se desbordaba el inmenso placer adquirido. El mayor salió lentamente del peliblanco y se acomodo a un costado de este. El menor solo se acurruco en su pecho fuerte tomándolo como almohada y sintiendo como era atraído más a ese cuerpo en un cálido abrazo.

-Kanda- dijo el menor agitadamente.

-Que- Le contesto de igual manera.

-Gracias.

-Idiota.

-Yo también te amo.

-Ya duérmete.

-¿Que paso con la misión?

-El conejo ya se ocupo de ella, por lo tanto tenemos tiempo para descansar así que ya cállate y duérmete.

-Vale.

Se acomodo nuevamente en el pecho del mayor y ambos así abrazados se entregaron al mundo de los sueños.

**.**

En el tren regreso a la orden iba un chico pelirrojo hiperactivo gastando bromas y mareando a las personas con su hablar pero hasta en el ultimo vagón iba un chico peliblanco pensando con sus ojos cerrados sintiendo como el aire revolvía sus cabellos. Hasta que fue sacado de sus pensamientos por unos fuertes brazos que le rodeaban por los hombros. Recargo su cabeza en ese fuerte cuerpo y dio una sonrisa aunque fuera chiquita pero era de verdadera felicidad.

-¿Qué haces aquí moyashi?

-Nada solo pensaba un poco.

-Si sigues pensando aquí te vas a enfermar el aire está demasiado frio.

-Tienes razón.

-Yo siempre la tengo.

-Como digas- Kanda gracias por ayudarme a borrar esos malos recuerdos en .....

-Shhh ya no digas mas, olvídalos, bórralos, deséchalos por que de ahora en adelante te ayudare a crear nuevos recuerdos.

-Sí, juntos crearemos nuevos momentos para tener buenos recuerdos.

**~ ONWARI ~**

**Notas del Autor: Ufff!!!! Acabe** bueno pues que puedo decirles solo espero no haberlos decepcionado con el intento de acción y más aun con el triste intento de lemon ya que es la primera vez que intento hacer uno. POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS para saber si les gusto o no está loca idea. Ya que estos son las cadenas que me atan a la vida y más aun a esta página se aceptaran jitomatasos,manzanazos,lechugasos y demás cosas que se les ocurra aventarme pero procuren que no duelan mucho. Y nos vemos en otro intento de fic. n___n.

Bueno eso espero si es que quieren que siga con mis ideas.

Chao y muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer mis ocurrencias cuídense mucho (escritora loca despidiéndose vigorosamente, eufóricamente y alocadamente).


End file.
